minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Special: An Unexpected Guest
A/N ok, I used some other people‘s CreepyPasta in this story. I hope you don’t mind if I used your. If you DO mind, you can freely delete that pasta and replace it with an ok one. ENJOY! The Party Halloween, a special day when spirits and ghosts come back to “play”. Our CreepyPastas had prepared a perfect party for this holiday. Almost all of them came, except for some who were busy killing and haunting players. Herobrine: So...who want to share first? During the party, Herobrine suggested to share what they’ve done throughout the year. Entity 303: Ah...I’ve killed 4000 anonymous, destroyed 8487 private servers and done 37919 bad things... Green Steve: That’s...a huge number... Batwing4: Ha! I beat you! Entity 303: What do you mean? Batwing4: I destroyed 10927 private servers! CodeMan: Why am I still here? Null: Cause it’s fun! The Seeker: Can’t we just settle things up and go home? Herobrine: Everyone has to share a thing before going home! The Seeker: Fxxx you Herobrine... Frost Girl: Since it’s Halloween, why don’t we just share some horror stories? Green Steve: Horror stories? WE ARE HORROR STORIES!!! Farman: Exactly, nothing can scare us. Suddenly, The Angel popped out from nowhere. The Angel: Horror stories? I have one. Dim the light, please. Blue Steve: Holy shit! You made me split out Cheerios you asshole! Green Steve: Chill bro. The Angel: *clear throat* Anyways, long time ago, there was this man named Korba. He’s a great explorer who discovered the secrets of the lost relic. Entity 303: Lost relic? By the name of my family, please don’t say it’s the relic of Morkado. The Angel: What the heck is that? Entity 303: It’s not? Ok then, continue. The Angel: Despite the warning of his friend, Jacob, who was a wizard, Korba still proceeded to enter the underground dungeon below the relic. He encountered a CreepyPasta, a powerful, bloodthirsty CreepyPasta. That pasta doesn’t have a body, but it wanted to see blood spills, so he possessed Korba, and cause an absolute mayhem everywhere. One of my friend was killed by him too. Null: Wait, so “Korba” kills CreepyPasta? The Angel: Correct... Red Steve: But the thing is, is it true? The Angel: It is... Herobrine: He better not be knocking on the door later! I invited every pastas in the world. If he shows up, I’m gonna- Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. Farman: Who’s there? You’re interrupting the story! Green Steve: Wait! Don’t open the do— It’s too late, Farman opened the wooden door, revealing the visitor. A man wearing a weird mask, a shadowy body and an explorer hat stood at the other side of the door. Red Steve: It’s “Korba”! Everyone run if you don’t want to become crow food!!!! (Red Steve left the game) (Farman left the game) (Green Steve left the game) (Blue Steve left the game) (Herobrine left the game) (Null left the game) CodeMan: Ha! Took you long enough, shadow. SoU: What did I miss? Frost Girl: Whats up with your costume? SoU: Oh, I dude call Korba introduce me this suit. It’s cool isn’t it? The Seeker: Wait, what? Angel, did you clip this? (The Angel left the game) Entity 303: Wtf is going on right now? (Shadow of Unknown was slain by Korba) (Entity 303 was slain by Korba) (The Seeker was slain by Korba) (Frost Girl was slain by Korba) Batwing4: Wtf? What the hell? Who the hell was that? Korba: Die...die...DIE!!!! (Server crashed) (Reason: It’s Halloween! They’ve come back and “play”! Join the party, if you survive!) Category:Creepypasta Category:ChatPasta Category:ManiacalSeeker